


1er novembre

by Skayt



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: All Saints' Day, Friendship, University
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Matt n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait parler de lui. Foggy l'avait bien compris et l'avait accepté.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Pour une fois, il ne s'agit pas d'une traduction mais d'un petit OS que j'ai eu envie d'écrire (et que, donc, j'ai écris). Il y a souvent des textes, fics, OS pour Halloween mais nettement moins pour la Toussaint, donc voilà.
> 
> Il s'agit de Daredevil et uniquement Daredevil. Pas d'Avengers (même pas un petit Clint sauvage qui traîne dans les parages, c'est dire). Dans tous mes autres projets (fics comme OS) en cours, ils y sont donc... donc j'ai pu remarquer (et je m'y attendais pas. vraiment pas) que j'avais plus de mal à m'en tenir à Matt et Foggy et juste Matt et Foggy que lorsque j'inclus les Avengers & co. J'ai même plus de mal à m'en tenir à Matt et Foggy qu'à Matt et Frank donc bon (ouais, faut pas chercher la logique)
> 
> Un gros gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour avoir corrigé cet OS ! A ma connaissance, elle ne regarde/lit pas Daredevil donc... elle aurait très bien pu m'envoyer promener (elle est trop gentille pour le faire mais elle aurait pu). D'autant plus que j'ai un peu envoyé cet OS dimanche midi, donc bon (ayant été inspiré samedi en fin d'aprém... ceci explique cela, mais bon).
> 
> PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans fanfiction - review anonyme

Matt n’était pas quelqu’un qui aimait parler de lui. Foggy l’avait bien compris et l’avait accepté.

Bon, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait eu son mot à dire là-dedans, après tout. Si Matt voulait être secret et silencieux : qu’il le soit. Qui était-il pour l’en empêcher ?

Mais Foggy l’avait accepté quand même. Il avait appris à faire avec ; appris à déchiffrer son coloc’.

 

Matthew était quelqu’un de secret et qui se renfermait sitôt le sujet devenait-il un peu trop sensible pour lui. Il pensait être discret et se contrôler mais, pour qui y regardait bien, c’était clair comme de l’eau de roche.

Il se fermait sitôt lui parlait-on avec un peu trop d’insistance de l’accident qui lui avait coûté la vue.

Se fermait quand on lui parlait de son enfance, de ses parents. De sa mère partie quand il était bébé comme de son père assassiné.

Se fermait quand on essayait de lui parler du harcèlement dont il avait été victime enfant. Il grimaçait juste à l’entente de certains mots, « Daredevil » pour ne pas le dire. Foggy ne comprenait pas vraiment mais il savait qu’il saurait un jour.

Se fermait quand on lui demandait comment ça s’était passé pour lui, à l’orphelinat.

Au bout du compte… Matt se fermait sitôt cherchait-on à en apprendre davantage sur lui.

 

Le seul moment où ça semblait aller… c’était au moment où on lui demandait si tout ça, ça ne lui avait pas fait perdre la foi.

Non.

 

Petit à petit, Foggy réussissait à percer la carapace de son colocataire. De son ami.

Il parvenait à lui faire baisser ses défenses.

 

\- Non, lui avait un jour répondu Matt. Je n’y suis pas retourné depuis.

 

Et, comme Foggy commençait à bien comprendre et connaître Matt… il savait également ce que voulait dire ce visage.

Regret.

Peine.

Chagrin.

 

Foggy avait alors décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Il n’était pas particulièrement croyant. Il ne pouvait qu’imaginer la peine éprouvée par Matt.

Il connaissait le deuil. Sans vouloir hiérarchiser les douleurs, le jeune Nelson songeait que la sienne ne devait en rien égaler celle de son ami.

C’était son père que Matt n’était jamais allé voir.

 

* * *

 

Foggy commençait à connaître Matt.

Oui. Vraiment.

Il avait remarqué que c’était lorsqu’il avait un peu trop bu que Matt était le plus bavard.

Quand il n’avait plus toutes ses facultés, que ses idées n’étaient plus à leur place, son colocataire commençait à parler un peu de lui.

Un peu. Fallait pas exagérer non plus.

 

OK. Foggy devrait avoir honte mais… mais il avait profité de ça pour soutirer des informations à son ami.

Ami qui avait intérêt à ne jamais avoir connaissance de ça, d’ailleurs. Ou pas avant quelques semaines. Ou quelques mois. Ou quelques années. Quitte à ce que ça se sache, Foggy avait une petite préférence pour « années ».

Foggy avait essayé d’au moins savoir le nom du cimetière où Battlin Jack Murdock avait été enterré.

 

Hell’s Kitchen.

Pas franchement une surprise, en fait.

Quand Matt avait marmonné sa réponse (entre un « pourquoi les gens pensent-ils que les toilettes d’un bar est un bon endroit pour coucher ensemble ? Je ne pourrai plus jamais utiliser celles-ci. Ni celles d’un autre bar, en fait » – _oui, Matt fait de longues phrases même quand il a trop bu_ – et un « je vais vomir sur tes chaussures, Foggy ». Les deux affirmations s’étaient d’ailleurs révélées correctes) Foggy s’était dit qu’il aurait pu, et dû, s’en douter.

 

Quelques jours plus tard, une composition en main, il s’était rendu au cimetière de Hell’s Kitchen.

À la recherche d’une tombe bien précise.

Il se sentait tel Indiana Jones à la recherche de l’arche perdue (en nettement moins aventurier).

Ce n’était pas aussi facile qu’il l’avait pensé initialement.

C’était un peu comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin (et encore… pour l’aiguille, il suffit d’avoir un bon détecteur de métaux).

Foggy ne savait pas par où commencer.

 

Il était passé devant des dizaines et des dizaines de tombes.

Jamais la bonne (jusqu’à ce que ce soit la bonne).

Elles se ressemblaient toutes.

Vraiment. Toutes.

Et il ne disposait de rien d’autre que le nom du père de son ami ; et sa date approximative de décès.

Il n’irait pas bien loin, avec ça.

 

* * *

 

\- Tu me fais confiance, Matty ?

 

Sans qu’il ne se l’explique, les épaules de son colocataire se tendirent.

Matt se tourna, lentement, comme s’il le faisait exprès, vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

 

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, fit remarquer Foggy.

\- Toi non plus.

 

Franklin soupira.

Autant il adorait Matt… autant parfois il aimerait être tombé sur un mec un peu moins… _**tout ça**_.

Mais il adorait Matt donc ça ne comptait pas et il faisait avec.

 

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Insista Foggy.

\- Oui.

 

Il sourit.

Il avait peut-être dû poser sa question deux fois (donc une fois de trop) mais le « oui » de Matt semblait sincère. Authentique.

 

\- Alors tu veux bien te lever, te laver, t’habiller et me suivre ?

\- Honnêtement ?

\- Si possible, oui.

\- Non.

 

Bouche bée, Foggy regardait Matt se rallonger et s’enrouler dans sa couverture.

Sa main droite alla, l’air de rien, pincer son avant-bras gauche. Peut-être était-il en train de rêver. On sait jamais, après tout.

C’était quand même pas Matt du tout, ce comportement.

 

\- Matt ?

\- Quoi ? Soupira Matt, las.

\- Lève-toi. On en a pas pour longtemps, je te promets.

 

Une oreille apparue de sous les couvertures.

Si la scène n’était pas aussi étrange, Foggy en aurait éclaté de rire.

Il aurait rapidement arrêté.

 

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi, Foggy ?

\- C’est une surprise.

\- Je déteste les surprises.

\- Je sais.

 

Un début de tête sortit à son tour.

Matt le croyait, c’était une bonne chose.

Mais si Matt pouvait aussi accélérer le mouvement…

 

\- On doit aller où ?

\- Surprise.

 

Matt grogna.

C’était plutôt bon signe.

Il commençait à accepter l’idée.

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que la chambre sent les chrysanthèmes ?

 

Foggy ne répondit pas tout de suite.

 

\- C’est la Toussaint.

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux me faire sortir ? Ronchonna Matt en re-disparaissant sous la couette.

 

Les épaules de son colocataire s’affaissèrent.

Deux ans qu’ils vivaient ensemble et jamais Matthew ne lui avait fait ce coup-là.

Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que ça commence ?

 

Vus ses projets de la journée, Foggy aurait aimé que Matt retarde ce changement d’une journée.

D’un autre côté… peut-être que ça signifiait qu’il se sentait enfin vraiment à l’aise avec lui.

Ouais. Nàn. Ça serait trop beau !

 

\- Viens, insista Foggy. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Je te fais déjà confiance.

\- Si tu considères, à la fin, que je t’ai fait te lever pour rien : tu auras le droit de me le faire payer.

 

Toute une tête et une paire d’épaules apparurent.

 

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que si je dois te le faire payer, tu pourras dire adieu à pas mal de cochonneries que tu manges à longueur de temps et dont l’odeur envahit toute la chambre.

\- Je suis sûr, oui.

 

Matt le crut.

Foggy avait du mal à comprendre comment Matt pouvait le croire aussi facilement (pas qu’il ait tort) mais c’était tant mieux.

 

C’était même d’autant plus tant mieux lorsqu’une paire de pieds se posèrent sur le sol froid de la chambre.

Matt posa une main sur le mur et le suivit pour gagner leur petite salle de bain.

 

* * *

 

Foggy avait bien vu que, plus ils avançaient, plus Matt se crispait.

Sa prise sur le bras de son ami se faisait de plus en plus ferme et, pourtant, il ralentissait l’allure.

 

\- Matt ? T’as pas oublié que tu me fais confiance.

\- Non. Mais je commence à douter d’avoir raison.

 

L’autre soupira.

 

\- Tu sais que je ne vais pas t’emmener dans un coup foireux ?

\- J’espère, en tout cas. Mais je ne comprends pas le pourquoi des chrysanthèmes.

 

Il re-soupira.

 

\- Dire que tu es supposé être intelligent. Tu sais que, jusqu’à maintenant, j’étais persuadé que tu l’étais plus que moi.

\- Foggy… où va-t-on ?

\- Surprise.

 

Matt grogna.

Dans sa barbe, il marmonna qu’il détestait les surprises (ce dont Foggy était déjà au courant, merci pour lui).

 

\- On est bientôt arrivés.

 

* * *

 

Foggy voit les sourcils de Matt se froncer (encore une fois) quand il entend la porte du cimetière grincer.

Il voit également sa bouche s’ouvrir et se refermer une paire de fois, sans qu’aucun bruit n’en sorte.

 

\- Foggy ?

\- Chht.

\- Pourquoi tu m’amènes au cim-… avec des chrysan-… _oh_.

 

Et là… là, Foggy sait que son ami a compris ce qui se passait.

Il sait qu’il n’aura pas besoin de lui dire où ils sont, ce qu’ils font, qui ils vont voir.

Silencieusement, il le guide à travers les diverses allées du cimetière pour le mener jusqu’à la tombe de Jack Murdock.

 

Autant il a senti Matt se tendre tout le long du trajet… autant il a rarement vu son ami aussi détendu qu’une fois qu’ils sont arrivés.

 

\- Merci, chuchote Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin.
> 
> Comme j'ai pu dire dans la note tout en haut, certains éléments qui ne sont pas dans la série pourraient (à l'occasion) apparaître. C'est notamment le cas pour la mère de Matt. Dans la série Netflix, on a (il me semble ?) aucune information la concernant... ce qui n'est pas le cas dans les comics, où l'on sait ce qui s'est passé, où elle est passée, tout ça
> 
> J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !
> 
> \- Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans fanfiction- review anonyme
> 
> Skayt


End file.
